


A Coin, A Curse

by Thealmostrhetoricalquestion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Post-Hogwarts, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 14:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thealmostrhetoricalquestion/pseuds/Thealmostrhetoricalquestion
Summary: Lily Luna Potter has always had a knack for finding things. This particular treasure might cause a little more trouble than it's worth.





	A Coin, A Curse

**Author's Note:**

> I love the theme for June: Fairy Tale! And I chose the prompt: 'His/Her last words were a blessing and a curse. Literally.' It's a bit vague because of the word count, but still a scene!

At some point in the 19th century, an old beggar was lured to his doom in West Penwith. He followed a trail of gold coins down into the dark and slipped beneath a treasure hoard that was so large it must have belonged to giants. Before the gold covered his lips, he spat out a curse that blessed the barrow, mingling with the giggles of watching Bucca. Something to do with red-haired lasses, like the one that he had loved a lifetime ago, although the exact wording is unknown. 

Not a nice man at all, people would say on their doorsteps the next morning. He was always scowling and spitting, their neighbours agreed. Perhaps he was. But what these people neglected to say was that nobody, no matter how rude, deserves to suffer at the hands of Spriggans, though I think it’s safe to say they were all thinking it. 

When Lily Luna Potter pulled a gold coin from a box in Abbot’s Antiques, many years later, there was no way for her to know that a curse would send her searching soon. But the curse was a knowing thing, and it latched on eagerly. She lifted the coin up to the light and huffed when dust crept up her nose, forcing her to sneeze. 

“Is that foreign?” Scorpius Malfoy asked, sneaking closer. He was dusting diligently every time Hannah Abbott opened the door, but Lily had seen him lift up the skirt of a mannequin earlier.

“No idea.”

“Do you think it’s worth anything?”

“Nope.” Lily waggled the coin. “Priceless artefacts in an antique store? Seems unlikely.”

“Brat.” Scorpius clucked his tongue and reached excitedly for the coin. “I expect there’s a date, maybe even an inscription…”

Lily held the coin out of reach. Her hand felt suddenly like a block of ice, frozen tightly around her newfound treasure. Scorpius was her best friend—although she never mentioned it around Albus, lest she be forced to suffer through a violent sulk—and she trusted him with her life. But not, it would seem, with a bit of spare change. 

Scorpius blinked at her owlishly. “I’ll give it back.”

“Sure thing, rich boy. You still owe me for the chocolate waffle I bought you last week.”

Scorpius narrowed his eyes. “I bought you a Coca Cola and a smoothie. I let you put your feet in my lap whenever you’re cranky. I pet your hair.”

“Your waffle had strawberries on it.”

“Your family is richer than mine!”

Lily pocketed the coin, shrugging. “Yeah, but we don't act like it.”

Scorpius lunged. It was a calculated move born from the sense of intense injustice that came with being Lily’s friend, and she cackled when it failed spectacularly. They danced around the cramped room at the back of Abbott’s Antiques, swatting at hands and squabbling like chickens. Ankles were kicked, elbows were clobbered, and long, red hair was tugged. 

The coin in Lily’s pocket suddenly burned hot, and she gasped. More in surprise than pain, but Scorpius still straightened immediately. She clapped a hand over the coin, scorching a hole in her pocket, and yelped when it stung her hand. 

“What’s wrong?” Scorpius demanded, flapping one hand. “Did I bite too hard?”

Lily stopped panicking long enough to gape at him. “You _bit_ me?” She jerked as the coin flared, and her back collided with a tower of crates. She met Scorpius’s wide gaze as her ankles tangled, and she tipped backwards. 

A tremendous crash rattled the windows. Lily lay in a heap of clutter, rather dazed, and stared up at the ceiling. The coin had stopped burning, at least. 

"Ow. Fuck."

Scorpius loomed into view, patting her frantically on the cheek. “Are you okay? Did you hit your head? Of course you did, what am I saying, you hit everything in the shop too—oh!”

He squeaked as Lily yanked him down beside her. He fussed for a bit before sighing, growing still. Distant shouts echoed through the store. 

“Hannah might bury us beneath the floorboards. Dad promised me this would be a stress-free weekend job.” He nudged her shoulder when she snorted, both of them still nestled amongst the rubble. “What made you fall? I don't think I bit that hard.”

Lily looked at him askance. “You didn't, and it’s creepy that you bit me at all." She bit her lip before soldiering on. "What do you know about curses? The coin started burning, that’s all, don't freak out _oh my Merlin.”_

Scorpius wheezed. Lily retracted her elbow from his gut and patted his chest until he started functioning again, and then took out the coin and held it up. There was a lot of dust in the air, but the coin was clean and bright. She felt a restless ache in her chest as the curse took root.

The curse would send her searching, but the blessing would bring her home.

“I wasn’t freaking out,” Scorpius said with dignity, still faintly wheezy. “I know a little about curses, and I suppose you want my help researching it.”

“What makes you think I’m keeping it?”

Scorpius eyed a bit of floating dust thoughtfully. “I do love being surrounded by Potters all the time. You’re all so incredibly convinced of your stoic mask that it’s honestly comforting to know that I’m not the worst actor in the room.”

Lily elbowed him again. “Fine, yes, I want you to help me research. Use your gigantic rich boy library for good.” 

“Spiffing, old bean,” Scorpius drawled, before giggling at his own ridiculously exaggerated accent. “Now, why are we _both_ on the floor?”

“Because if I’m going down, which I did,” Lily explained, just as Hannah flung open the door with a face like thunder, “then you’re coming with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind the accidental Coca Cola Spon.
> 
> L, you're a brilliant beta. Ta love!
> 
> Thanks so much to mods and readers, you're all lovely! <3


End file.
